Sweet Dessert Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial sixthteenth installment of Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed and written by Akashiya Akua. The series' main motifs are sweets and candy Synopsis The Sugar Kingdom is a land made up of sugary delight. Ruled by the kind King Coffee and formerly his wife Queen Cherry who vanished after the disappearance of her daughter Princess Cinnamon. When the Bitter Empire led by thier ruler Empress Sour suddenly appears and attacks King Coffee send royal knightess Toffee with the Sugar Compacts to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Finding Kashimoto Himitsu, Momoiro Ichigo, Amai Kaede, and Tachibana Yuzu with their ally Mitsuno Ameko the five must band together and save the Earth and the Sugar Kingdom from Empress Sour. Characters Pretty Cure Kashimoto Himitsu (菓子元 ひみつ Kashimoto Himitsu)/'Cure Pastry' (キュアペストリー''Kyua Pesutorī ) ''Voice Actress: Hisakawa Aya The leader of the Cures and the first to be found. Himitsu loves to solve mysteries and is quite good at it but can't solve the mystery most important to her. Exactly who is she? Found wandering the streets of Yumesaki as a little girl with no memory of who she is or even her birth name. She was given the name Kashimoto Himitsu and placed at the local orphanage where she currently acts like a big sister to the other children. However after becoming a Pretty Cure bits and pieces of her memory are slowly returning but does she really want to remember? Her theme color is red and her alter ego is Cure Pastry (キュアペストリー''Kyua Pesutorī ) 'Momoiro Ichigo' (桃色 いちご ''Momoiro Ichigo)/'Cure Strawberry' (キュアストロベリー''Kyua Sutoroberī ) ''Voice Actress: Komatsu Yuka The second of the Cures to be found. Ichigo is Himitsu's childhood friend and the one to give her name Himitsu. She is a very popular idol known by the stage name Berry Kiss. Who is an energetic girl with an informal manner about her that allows her to get along well with others. Despite her flashy entrances she is very humble about her popularity. She is usually seen draging Himitsu to try all sorts of sweets and candy around town. Her theme color is pink and her alter ego is Cure Strawberry (キュアストロベリー''Kyua Sutoroberī ) 'Amai Kaede' (甘井 かえで ''Amai Kaede )/'Cure Cream' (キュアクリーム Kyua Kurīmu) Voice Actress: Yukari Tamura The third of the Cures to be found. Kaede tends to have a playful personality. She is also often very sick and weak which has led her older brother to become overprotective of her. She often has to have Himitsu help her study. Even she is a late thinker, She always make her friends smile. She is also childish, loud, easily distracted and clumsy. She oftens helps her family with the cafe they own. Her theme color is white and her alter ego is Cure Cream (キュアクリーム Kyua Kurīmu) Tachibana Yuzu (橘 ゆず Tachibana Yuzu )/'Cure Citrus' (キュアシトラス Kyua Shitorasu) Voice Actress: Sanpei Yuko The fourth of the Cures to be found. Yuzu is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and will not ignore shy people and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown. Her theme color is orange and her alter ego is Cure Citrus (キュアシトラス Kyua Shitorasu) Mitsuno Ameko (蜜野 飴子 Mitsuno Ameko )/'Sweet Candy' (スウィートキャンディ Suu~īto Kyandi) Voice Actress: Kanemoto Hisako An ally to the Cures and the fifth member of the team. Ameko is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yumesaki Middle School's Cheerleading squad. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes. Her theme color is green and her alter ego is Sweet Candy (スウィートキャンディ Suu~īto Kyandi) Sugar Kingdom Toffee (タフィー Tafī) Voice Actress: Saeko Chiba The lion-like fairy of the team. Toffee is one of the royal knight of the Sugar Kingdom. She comes off as a very mature and responsible character sometimes scolding the Cures. She ends her sentences with "~fee". She is able to transform into a human named Akihara Takara (秋原 たから Akihara Takara) King Coffee (国王コーヒー Kokuō Kōhī) The ruler of the Sugar Kingdom. A wise and caring man to his people. He is actually quite depressed over the disappearence of his wife and daughter but hides well. Bitter Empire *'Empress Sour' (サワー皇后 Sawā Kōgō) - The ruler of the Bitter Empire. She is a very cold and angry woman who wants revenge for something done to her long ago. She is eventually revealed to be the missing Queen Cherry. :::The Bitter Nobles (苦味貴族 Nigami Kizoku) A quartet of nobles who work under the commands of Empress Sour. ::::* Count Lime (カウントライム Kaunto Raimu) - The first member of the Bitter Nobles. Twin brother to Countess Lemon. ::::* Countess Lemon (カウンテスレモン) - The second member of the Bitter Nobles. Twin sister to Count Lime. ::::* Marquis Vinegar (マーキスビネガー Mākisu Binegā) - The third member of the Bitter Nobles. ::::* Infanta Chile (インファンタチリ Infanta Chiri) - The fourth member of the Bitter Nobles. *'Urameshii' (うらめしい Urameshii) - The series' main monsters. They are created from infusing abjects and people with a sour gem Supporting Characters Items * - Is a compact-like device that allows the girls to transform into Pretty Cure. Their transformation phrase is Pretty Cure! Sweet Touch-Up! * - Is a device that resembles an eye-shadow palette, used by Mitsuno Ameko to transform into Sweet Candy by saying Sweet Delight! Make-Up! * - The Cures' attack items. Each have their own attack name and a different headpiece for the wands (ie: Pastry has a Star). * - Sweet Candy's attack item. It's a small, green and white harp. * - An item that appears later in the series. It's the crown the rulers of the Sugar Kingdom have worn for years. It's said to glow when the heir puts it on. Locations * - The hometown of the Cures'. * - The school they attend. * - A local pastry and coffee shop owned by Kaede's family. Trivia Media Music Opening Theme Happy Delight! Sweet Dessert Pretty Cure! - The main opening theme of Sweet Dessert Pretty Cure which is sung by Minami Kuribayashi Ending Themes Sweet Love - The main ending theme of Sweet Dessert Pretty Cure which is sung by GARNiDELiA Movies Merchandise Please refer to the main page Sweet Dessert Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information Gallery Category:Akashiya Akua Category:Anime Angel72 Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:Cures Category:Sweet Dessert Pretty Cure